Joe and Roselita
by PurebloodSlytherinWitch
Summary: To the song, Joe and Roselita by Phil Vaser. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grown up.


Joe and Roselita

By: Kate Malfoy

Summary: Fan Fic about Harry, Ron, Hermione.

Joe and Roselita Look Up in 'em yearbook even then they had that wild in love crazy look Joes car on friday night after the ball game steam so thick on the windows they could right there name  
  
Harry sat down and flipped through they year book. It had been ten years since he had finish hogwarts. He wondered what all of his old friends where doing. He still had contact with Ron and Hermione, but working in the Department of Mysteries and being an unspeakable had it downsides.  
  
He looked up ron and hermiones pictures. It was funny how they had that look of love all of the time. Even then they were in love.  
  
Harry remembered how on Friday nights, after some of the quiditch matches, ron and hermione would go down to the forbidden forest and the old car would always be there waiting for them. God only know what they did down there for so long.  
  
Fight like cats and dog outside of homeroom see 'em hangin all over each other that same afternoon  
  
Harry laughed when he remembered how ron and hermione used to fight there last year at Hogwarts. They pick at each other for the little things such as eating bacon for breakfast instead of cereal. There fights always lasted about five minutes and then they would be all over each other for the rest of the day.  
  
Joe and Rosalita Ball-cap, good-ole boy and brown-eyed senorita Rocked this town like no one's ever done 'Round here they're known as the legends of love  
  
Everyone was always so jealous of the fact that ron and hermione had such a lasting love. Harry didn't even have this kind of love with Cho at the time and that made harry jealous of ron like always. Ron was always so good when compared to Fred and George that is was absolutely amazing. And Hermione with those brown eyes, she was always so pretty. To bad i only discovered it so late. They were so in love that they got an award put in the trophy room for being the best couple ever seen in Hogwarts. People still look at ron and Hermione as the best at being in love.  
  
Old Mr.Rosenbaum kicked'em out of the Senior Prom Busted for dirty dancin' Sent him home and he called her mom Pulled the old pillow trick, and they both snuck out Showed up two days later still in a tux and a prom gown Got married on the steps outside the courthouse Called it the great escape, people still talk about it now  
  
Harry flipped the page in the yearbook and came across the page where it was the seventh year banquet. Old Professor McGonagall sent Ron and Hermione up to there dorm rooms early because they had done some dirt dancing. Then she sent a letter home to there parents. Ron and Hermione were too in love to let that get them down though. Ron stole my invisible clook and he and hermione used one of the secret exits to get out of the school. Later Ron told me that he and Hermione had gone to get married. They showed up an amazing two days later, still in there dress robes. They had gotten an old minister to marry them. Ron said they needed an escape and that was the one. It is funny how sometimes when I walk down the halls in the ministry with ron, People still point at him and turn and tell there friend "That is him, ron weasley. ran away from hogwarts his last year to get married." I laugh at the fact that people still talk about it now ten years later.  
  
Rosalita is still a rose Now it's been 10 years for Rose and Joe Now sometimes you see'em cruisin' down Main Street Still got his arm around her, two kids in the backseat They book a babysitter to go out on Friday Sometimes they never even make it out of the driveway  
  
Harry looked up at the picture of hermione that he had in the room. She is still as pretty as she ever was. Well, harry laughed looking at the two lumps on his couch, they have been married for ten years now. Two kids and they are still in love. Sometimes i see them out of the window cruising down the street in that old fixed up car. He still has his arm around, but now they have two kids in the backseat. Somehow they always manage to talk me into baby sitting for them, Harry thought looking at the two kids fast asleep on the couch. Harry got up and looked out at the driveway. He shook his head and gave a little laugh, didn't even make it out of the driveway again this time.  
  
Joe and Rosalita Ball-cap, good-ole boy and brown-eyed senorita Rocked this town like no one's ever done 'Round here they're known as the legends of love  
  
Well Ron and Hermione were still in love and that is good for them. Ron has always been a good guy, and now he has a son that looks just like him. Harry was shock to find the Margret was now awake on the couch. He looked into her brown eyes and saw pretty hermione looking out at him. Man, thought harry, they sure were in love. Someday though, someday i will find someone.


End file.
